Coincidental Fate
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: Casey and Derek haven't seen each other since their parents divorce ten years ago.  What happens when they meet during a speed dating session?  Was their date together coincidence or was it fate?  Please read and review.  Feedback is appriciated.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Alright, now to the next question. 'Tell each other about your family," the young man in the faded jeans and leather jacket asked, reading the slip of paper he had just drawn from the bowl that lay between him and his current "date."

"Oh, okay. Well first off, I come from a blended family…," the brunette girl in the maroon dress and denim jacket answered casually.

"Oh you do?" he asked, "Well I do too!"

"Really? You know, it isn't every day you meet someone else from a blended family."

"No, no it isn't. Well, why don't you tell me about being in a blended family?"

"Well…it used to be my mother, my sister, and me. We were such a happy little family and that was alright with me but then my mom got remarried my sophomore year and that's when everything changed. I guess you could say some things were lost and others were gained. I got a new school and a new house. There were so many changes that it made my head spin. I also got two stepbrothers and a stepsister. One of my stepbrothers always knew just how to get under my skin. But then my mom and my step dad started fighting…a lot and eventually got divorced. My sister and I tried to keep in touch with our stepbrothers and stepsister but ultimately we lost contact with them. It was unfortunate because, well as much I would never tell any of them this, I had grown to love them and it was very hard not having them in my life. It _is_very hard not having them in my life."

"That's like my story," the young man said, almost eagerly, "Except my dad remarried and I got two new stepsisters. One of them was pretty cool. She played hockey, and soccer, and even tae kwon do!"

"Really? My sister was into that whole athletic thing too. I was never much into it."

"Neither was my other stepsister. She was the polar opposite of anything athletic. Well, except for the fact that she liked to dance. You said your stepbrother got under your skin? Well she got under mine. Nothing was ever good enough for her – including me. She spent her whole high school life with her nose buried within one of her stupid books."

"Sounds like me in high school," the young woman smiled shly.

"Really? Well my step sister was always so annoying. She drove me crazy."

"Same with my stepbrother. There wasn't a moment when we weren't fighting."

"Same here," the handsome young man nodded, "I do miss my stepsisters though. I don't know where they are or what they are doing. I hope one of them went on to become a writer. She was always really good at it. I also hope the other went on to become an athlete. She would have been really great."

"We have only a few seconds left before the buzzer sounds," the young woman said, glancing at the buzzer that separated her from her "date."

"Oh. Well we have just enough time for one more question."

"Alright," she stuck her hand into the bowl and pulled out a folded up sheet of paper, "It says we have to exchange phone numbers."

"Okay," he pulled out a gas station receipt from his back pocket and ripped it in half. She wrote her number on one half and gave it to him and he wrote his number on the other half and gave it to her.

"You know," the young man said, slipping the paper into his pocket, "I had a nice time talking with you."

"I had a nice time talking with you too," the young woman smiled at him right as the buzzer sounded.

"Wait!" he grabbed her jacket sleeve as she picked up her purse and was about to move on to the next "date."

"What?" she demanded, a little annoyed by his gesture.

"You didn't tell me your name."

"I don't believe that was one of our questions," the young woman slyly smirked and walked off to the next table, the next "date."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I forgot to say on my last chapter that I do not own Life With Derek. Anyways, please enjoy Ch. 2! _**

Chapter Two

"Wait…_you_ actually went on a speed date?"

"Yeah," Casey said casually, tossing her purse and coat on to a chair.

"Well…did you meet anyone?" Her roommate, Danielle asked anxiously as she turned down one of her episodes of Sex in The City.

"No…no, not really," Casey said, with a nonchalant wave of her hand as she sat down and pretended to be engrossed with Sex in The City.

"Liar," Danielle muted the television, "So, tell me everything!"

"Well…there was one young man," Casey rolled her eyes; "We talked about our families. He came from a blended family as well and as it turns out, his stepmother and stepfather divorced ten years ago – just like mine – and he hasn't seen his stepsiblings since then either. He seemed alright – a little rough around the edges but decent anyways."

"Well…what did he look like?"

"Danielle!" Casey rolled her eyes, "What does it matter. It isn't like he's going to call me or anything!"

"Wait…you exchanged numbers!"

"Danielle, honestly, it was one of our questions we drew."

"Okay now you have got to tell me what he looked like. I want details!"

"Fine; he was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a black t-shirt, and a black leather jacket. He also had a motorcycle helmet on the table beside him. He had brown hair that was messy and falling into his eyes and looked like it hadn't even seen a shampoo bottle in at least three days, he had brown eyes, a crooked smile…"

"Casey!"

"What?" Casey asked, a little annoyed by her best friend and roommate's constant prodding.

"He sounds simply irresistible."

"Oh, Danielle, believe me, he was resistible."

"What do you mean, Casey?"

"He just seemed too much like…like Derek."

"Derek? As in Derek Venturi the stepbrother you always fought with, the stepbrother who made your life a 'living hell' during high school, the stepbrother you haven't seen in close to ten years?"

"Yes," Casey rolled her eyes, "That Derek Venturi. He just seemed too much like him."

"You are coming up with excuses."

"Excuses?"

"Yes, Casey excuses. You thought he was cute, in fact, you hope that he calls you. However, you, being the practical person you are, you are not allowing yourself to think he was irresistible so as not to get your hopes up in case he doesn't call you. But you're wrong, Casey. He will call you."

"How do you know?" Casey asked, not admitting that Danielle was right.

"Because," Danielle smiled, "You were drop-dead gorgeous in that dress!"

"Danielle," Casey rolled her eyes, "You have been watching way to many episodes of Sex in The City."

"Hey, it's true."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed…"

"Case…"

"What?" Casey asked, standing from the couch.

"Three days."

"What?"

"He will call you in three days."

"Danielle, now I definitely think you've been watching too much of Sex in The City," Casey said as she headed to her bedroom.

_He was kind of cute. I mean that long, shaggy brown hair that kept falling below his eyebrow and into those dark brown eyes of his…Casey stop it! He isn't going to call you. In fact, he has probably already forgotten you and you should do the same, _Casey said, practically as she pulled on her pajamas. However, as she crawled into her bed, she couldn't get his face out of her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Hey, D.! How was the speed dating thing?"

"Eh, alright, Sammy," Derek Venturi said, throwing his leather jacket on the back of his recliner.

"Did you meet a chick?"

"Pssh, your kidding, right, Sammy? Come on! This is Derek Venturi we are talking about here – _the_ Derek Venturi."

"So I take it you met someone?"

"Of course, Sam. I met lots of girls. It is a speed date after all. I met fifteen new chicks – each a potential Friday night boredom relief.

"Any phone numbers?"

"Five."

"Going to call any of them?"

"Depends on how bored or desperate I am," Derek smirked, grabbing the remote off the coffee table and turning on the highlights of the hockey game.

"You met one, didn't you?"

"Like I said," Derek leaned back in his recliner, casually, "I met lots of girls."

"But you met one…didn't you? One that was different from the rest?"

"Sam, what is with you and romance type stuff?"

"Look, D., it's the truth and you know it."

"Alright," Derek rolled his eyes, "So I met a chick. That doesn't mean anything."

"What was she like?"

"Well…she was kind of shy. She didn't seem too familiar with the whole speed dating thing. She was wearing a maroon dress and had her long, wavy brown hair pulled back with a butterfly clip and…and…it doesn't matter! It isn't like I'm going to actually call her."

"Sure about that?"

"Of course I am, Sammy. I mean, she didn't seem like my type at all. She reminded me far too much of the Space Case of a stepsister I used to have."

"Wait!" Sam's eyes grew wide at the parodic mention of his on-again-off-again high school girl friend, "She reminded you of Casey?"

"Dude, chill. It wasn't her."

"How do you know?"

"Because she was far too hot to be Casey."

"Did you get her name?"

"No," Derek pulled out the receipt, "I did get her number though."

"Three days."

"What?"

"You'll call her in three days."

"Dude, Sammy, I am not going to call her!"

"Whatever, man. I'm going to hit the sack."

"Night."

"Night."

_Sweet throw down, _Derek thought to himself while watching the game highlights, _awesome play! I wish Sam was watching this! No, no I don't. I don't want Sam watching this because then he would only bring up the chick from the speed date. He would keep bugging me to call her in "three days" or whatever he said. Well, sorry, Sammy, but I am not going to call her. Derek Venturi doesn't call speed dates unless he is bored on a Friday night – pssh, like that ever happens. Besides, she probably doesn't even remember you – ha! Who are you kidding? Of course she remembers you – you are, The Derek Venturi, after all! _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Ha!"

"What?"

"Ha!"

"What?" Danielle glared at Casey as if she had finally lost it.

"It has been three days and not one phone call. What did I tell you?"

"Hey, it's only seven pm. Who knows? He might call tonight."

"Yeah, sure," Casey rolled her eyes sarcastically, "You just don't want to admit that you were wrong," Actually, Casey wanted Danielle to be right. She wanted that mysterious man from the speed date to call her. But of course, she would never tell Danielle that. Also, Casey would never tell her how she had secretly been checking her phone for missed calls for the past three days either.

"Give it a few more hours. I am sure he will call."

"Whatever," Casey tried to sound unconcerned by the fact that her phone hadn't rung in the past three days.

"He will call. Trust me."

"I don't care if he calls or not," Casey shrugged.

"Yes you do."

"No, Danielle, actually I don't. It wouldn't faze me if he did or didn't."

"Whatever you say," Danielle said, knowingly taking a sip of her red wine, "Oh, Casey?"

"Hm?"

"If it doesn't faze you, then why do you keep flipping your phone open and shut?" Danielle asked, laughing as Casey let out a "ugh!" before quickly laying the phone on the coffee table.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Dude, Sammy, I've been thinking…"

"Wow, that's a first!" Sam laughed.

"Shut up," Derek glared at him, "I've been thinking…maybe I should call this chick. I mean I had fun talking with her and all. Besides, what could it hurt?"

"Exactly!" Sam threw his hands up in the air, "That's what I have been trying to tell you."

"I mean, she seemed nice enough and damn was she cute!"

"I think you should call her."

"Really?" Derek asked, reaching in his pocket for his phone, "I don't know…I mean usually I just use speed date girls if I am bored and have nothing to do on a Friday night."

"What are you doing this Friday night?" Sam inquired.

"Nothing…" Derek replied sheepishly.

"Then call her. Maybe the two of you could catch a movie…"

"So…call her?"

"Yes!'

"Sammy, I don't even know her name," Derek sighed, trying to talk himself out of it.

"D., what happened to that whole, 'I'm _The_ Derek Venturi,' thing?"

"You know, Sammy, you're right! I am _The_ Derek Venturi. If she doesn't like me, then it's her lost. Besides, I am only calling her because I don't have any other plans. I don't have to actually like her or anything."

"Oh, of course not," Sam said sarcastically.

"Thanks, Sammy. You know what, I am going to call her!"

"Hey, D."

"What?"

"It's been three days."

"Shut up," Derek said, pulling the girl's number out of his pocket.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans  
Boots with the fur [With the fur  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low"

"Casey! Your phone!"

"Danielle there is no possible way that it is…"

"Hey, um, I don't know if you remember me or not but we met at the speed date. I was the one with the leather jacket. You…you um gave me your number and I was just…I was just wondering if you would like to catch a movie Friday night?"

"Sure, I would love to," Casey smiled and pointed to the phone as she mouthed, "_It's him_," to Danielle who nodded as if to say, "Told you so!"

"I was thinking that maybe I could pick you up…"

"Yeah," Casey nodded, "That would be great. I live in Green Gables Apartment Complex Apartment 18B."

"I know right where that is. Thanks…um?"

"See you around…seven?" Casey asked, trying to change the name subject.

"Sounds good to me. See you then," he said as he hung up the phone.

"Oh. My. God," Casey said in disbelief.

"I told you he would call in three days. Sooo…what did he say?" Danielle asked, literally on the edge of her seat.

"He asked…he asked if I wanted to see a movie Friday and he is picking me up at seven."

"Can I meet him?"

"Um…sure?"

"Good. Okay, so I guess this means we will have to go shopping…"

"Shopping? Dani, I have lots of clothes…"

"Hey, you said this guy was cute, right?"

"I never…"

"Well…is he?"

"Alright," Casey rolled her eyes, "Fine, he's cute."

"So therefore we need to go shopping. I am thinking black tights, a long red sweater, and some knee-high boots…"

"You don't think that's over doing it?" Casey asked, "I mean why can't I just wear jeans and a nice t-shirt…"

"Casey, Casey, Casey," Danielle rolled her eyes.

"Alright," Casey caved, "We'll go shopping!"

"Yay!" Danielle squealed, "I am so excited!"

"Hey," Casey shot her friend a sideways glance, "This is _my_ date we're talking about!"

"Yes, yes it is and that is why we are going to make you look even more stunning than you did Saturday night!"

"Dani…" Casey said, apprehensively.

"What? You said he was cute?"

"Ture."

"Then we half to make you look even cuter…irresistible even! Why, this guy won't be able to keep his hands off you!"

"Great!" Casey rolled her eyes secretly thrilled about Friday night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Dude, I'm off."

"K, D. Have fun!"

"Sammy," Derek said, pulling his leather jacket over his black t-shirt.

"Huh?"

"Do you think I'm making the right choice?"

"What do you mean, D.?"

"Well…I don't even know this chick's name…"

"So?" Sam shrugged, "Get it from her tonight. You know, that whole mysterious, no name thing is kind of sexy when you think about it…"

"Dude, just stop talking. Seriously. What is with you and that whole romance thing? The only reason I even called this chick was because I had nothing else better to do…"

"Sure, D. Whatever you say," Sam rolled his eyes as Derek grabbed his car keys off the table by the door, "You're taking the car?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well…you never take the car. Usually you take the 'cycle wherever you need to go…"

"Sam, for a guy that knows more than he probably should about romance, you are kind of clueless. I mean I am _The _Derek Venturi. She has probably gone shopping for a whole new outfit and has most likely spent the past three hours working on her hair and makeup and I don't want to ruin that for her by making her ride around on the 'cycle."

"So you think just because you are _The _Derek Venturi that she spent all day getting ready for tonight?"

"Sammy, Sam, Sam…you are so naïve," Derek smirked smugly and walked out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Casey!" Danielle called from the living room.

"What?" Casey called back.

"I think I just heard someone coming up the stairs!"

"What time is it?"

"Five till seven!"

"Well wait until he rings the doorbell before you…"

"Hey!" Casey heard Dani answer the door before there was even a knock or a ring.

"Um…hi?" Derek still had his fist raised as if to knock, "Is…um…"

"She's finishing up getting ready," Dani smiled flirtatiously as she bit her bottom lip, "But you are welcome to come in and wait. I am sure she will be down in a…" Before she could answer, Casey came out of her room and met them in the living room. Derek's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw her. Casey was wearing the red sweater, the black leggings, and the knee-high boots Danielle had instructed. She also had her hair down and the ends curled.

"You look great," Derek smiled at her.

"Thanks, you too," Casey smiled shyly at the young man clad in a black t-shirt, black leather jacket, and dark jeans.

"Well, I must say you were right when you said he was cute," Danielle spoke up.

"Danielle!" Casey hissed, her face turning crimson.

"Hey, you said…"

"Shall we go?" Casey asked eager to change the subject.

"Of course," Derek smiled and took her arm and led her out the door.

"So…was that your roommate?" he asked when they were in the car.

"Um…yeah," Casey nodded, "Unfortunately." There was a long pause before Derek finally spoke up.

"So…you said I was cute?" He asked, turning to her with a teasing smirk upon his face.

"Maybe," Casey smirked back, biting her lip, "Maybe not."

"Come on," Derek urged, "No girl has ever met me without finding me somewhat alluring."

"Psh," Casey scoffed, "Do you want to know what I really think of you right now?"

"Yes."

"Alright," Casey could hardly keep from smirking as she said, "I think you are a pompous, self-righteous, smug, haughty being who…"

"Oh really?" Derek cocked a teasing eyebrow upon seeing her teasing smile.

"Really."

"Then why did you accept my offer to the movie then?"

"Because," she said as casually as she could, "I had nothing else better to do."

"Oh now is that so?"

"Yes…yes it is…" Casey interrupted herself by turning up the radio, "I love this song!"

"You like this song?"

"Yes," Casey looked at him as if he had grown a second head, "Who doesn't like Nickelback?"

"No one I've ever met, that's for sure. You just don't seem like the type of person who would like rock music."

"Well then I guess you don't know me very well."

"I don't considering I don't even know your name."

"You know," Casey smiled, changing the subject, "You never told me what movie we are going to see."

"Sweeney Todd sound good to you?"

"Are you serious?" Casey cried, "I've wanted to see that!"

"Good," Derek smiled, "You know, my stepsister used to get so freaked out by horror movies."

"I do too but that doesn't mean I won't watch them. Oh, and just to warn you," Casey smirked, "If I get freaked out and jump and accidentally spill my drink on you or something like that, it's nothing personal."

"Oh, thanks," Derek rolled his eyes.

"No problem. Alright, so you like Nickelback and you come from a blended family. That's all I really know about you."

"Well," Derek cleared his throat, "I live with a roommate too. Sam's just about as annoying as it gets."

"More so than Danielle?"

"About the same," Derek smiled, "He was pressuring me to call you all week."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"So…the only reason you asked me out was because you wanted your roommate to leave you alone?"

"No," Derek said defensively, "I wanted to ask you out. I wouldn't have gotten your number if I hadn't."

"So you didn't ask me out just because you were bored on a Friday night?"

"No."  
"Liar."

"Alright, so maybe I did. And so what if I did? You said the only reason you accepted was because you had nothing else better to do."

"So what if I lied?" Casey asked.

"Well, what if I lied and really did want to ask you out but I was too nervous to?"

"Why would you be nervous?" Casey asked.

"Because," Derek looked at her, "You're pretty."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."  
"Oh,"

"Hmm?"

"I do think you're cute," and on that note, Derek and Casey drove to the movie theater in silence, both smiling to themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Is it over?" Casey asked, her head buried into Derek's sleeve.

"Yes," he squeezed her gently before letting her go, "See," he pointed to the screen.

"Okay…thanks."

"Sure thing," Derek smiled, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"So did he really slice that man's throat?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Let me know when to close my eyes again, okay?"

"Don't worry," Derek smiled, "I'm here." Truth was, Derek loved the fact that she turned to him when she was scared. He loved the way her breath felt against his neck as she turned into him. He loved the way she was scared. He loved every little thing about her…but what did she think of him? Was he just some pastime? Was he just some random guy she decided to go to the movies with for lack of any other entertainment? Derek tried to block these questions out of his mind as he squeezed her closer to him.

After the movie was over and the credits were rolling down the screen, Casey still remained buried in Derek's sleeve.

"Um…the movie's over. Do you want to get something to eat?"

"Sure. I don't know if I have an appetite after watching that, though."

Casey and Derek walked back to the car. As they walked down the parking lot, Derek noticed her shiver slightly and instantly took off his leather jacket and placed it over her shoulders.

"Thanks," Casey smiled, snuggling into the comfort of the warm fabric against her body. She pulled the jacket closer to her longing for that warmth that was given off by his body heat. It was almost as if instead of the jacket, he was wrapped around her. As she took a deep breath, she could smell his cologne on the jacket – like spice and amber.

"No problem. Hey, feel special, no one is allowed to wear that jacket but me."

"I'm honored," Casey smiled up at her date who took her hand as they continued walking towards his car.

"Okay, so now that we have been to the movies together, care to tell me your name?"

"Only if you tell me yours first," Casey bit her bottom lip flirtatiously.

"Alright," Derek said, opening the passenger door and letting her crawl in before getting in on his side, "My name is Derek."

"Derek?" Casey asked.

"Yes ma'am, Derek Venturi at your service!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Derek Venturi?" Casey gasped. She couldn't believe what was happening.

"Yes," Derek said, putting the key in the ignition.

"Derek Venturi as in Derek Michael Venturi son of George Venturi and Abby Davidson?"

"Yes…" Derek looked at her suspiciously, "How…how did you know that?"

"Derek…I…I…" Casey's head began to spin. She couldn't possibly tell him her name. When they lived together, he had hated her and made her life a living hell. If she wasn't miserable, then he wasn't happy. There was no possible way Casey could tell him her name. Besides, it was bad enough that he had done all those cruel things to her in high school, it was bad enough that the last words they had said to each other was that they hated each other, and it was even worse that she had found herself falling for the one guy that knew all the tricks in making her upset.

"Look," Casey sighed, "I…I don't feel too well. I think it may have been the popcorn or something. Can you…can you just please take me back to my apartment?"

"Of course," Derek said, half concerned, half angered at her reaction.

"Thanks," Casey attempted a smile.

"Will you…will you be alright?"

"Yeah," she nodded, "I think so. I just…I just need to get home."

They drove in silence for the rest of the way. Every once in awhile, Derek would glance over at her as he wondered what he had done to make her react in such a way. No girl ever acted like that around him. In fact, no girl ever asked that he take them home before the date was over. After pulling into a parking space in the apartment complex, Derek walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for her.

"Hey, can I call you?" Derek asked.

"Um, honestly? I don't think that that would be the best decision."

"Oh."

"Thanks for a great night, Derek Venturi."

"Um sure thing…um…?"

"Casey. Casey McDonald," and with that, she left him standing by the car as she ran up the flights of stairs to her apartment. As she struggled with her keys, she could barely make out the nearly-silent, "Casey?" that escaped Derek's bewildered lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry it took me awhile to update. I was at school and plus I have a huge test tomorrow so I was studying for that. But don't worry; here is the next chapter you all have been so eager for. Enjoy!**

Chapter Eleven

"Dude, D., home so soon?"

"Unfortunately," Derek said, slumping into his recliner.

"So how did the date go?"

"Good…until it was time to tell each other our names."

"How did that go?"

"I told her my name and she flipped out."

"Hm…word's gotten around about _The _Derek Venturi, huh?"

"No," Derek rolled his eyes, "It wasn't a good flip out it was a bad one."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She got this weird wide-eyed look and said she wanted to go home. Something about bad popcorn at the movie theater. When I drove her to her apartment, I asked her if I could call her and she said that that wouldn't be the best decision. Then she said her name and ran upstairs to her apartment building."

"Okaay," Sam waved his hand willingly, "aand?"

"Her name was Casey…Casey McDonald."

"Dude!" Sam cried, "You went out with Casey!"

"I…I didn't know it was her," Derek said defensively, as if he had just committed the gravest of sins and was trying to defend himself and his actions on judgment day.

"So…are you going to call her?"

"Sam!" Derek shouted, "Its Casey. As in stepsister Casey!"

"Well since your parents are divorced that doesn't make her your stepsister any more. And besides, you have to admit, she's hot."

"Alright, it was annoying enough in high school when you called her hot so don't start now. Besides, our last words before not seeing each other for ten years were, 'I hate you.' I can't call her!"

"But you have to."

"No I don't. Sammy, I haven't seen Case in ten years. I mean, sure, I missed having her around but I didn't miss the fighting and yelling and how she always made me feel like a moron…"

"But she didn't do that to you tonight, right? You two got along and had a good time, right?"

"Until the names, yes."

"Well then I think you should go over to her apartment tomorrow and at least just talk to her. You two haven't spoken as Casey and Derek in ten years. Maybe you have some unresolved feelings to work out…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Derek cried, throwing up his hands, "There were no 'unresolved feelings' between Case and me. We didn't get along, we fought all the time, and we hated each other."

"Derek, you and I both know certainly well you two didn't hate each other."

"Our last words were, 'I hate you,' I'd say that's as close to hate as it gets, Sammy."

"D., all you talked about with me was Casey, sure, it was all negative things but you still talked constantly about her. And same with her. When we would go out, she would always bring you into the conversation."

"Really?"

"Yes," Sam said seriously.

"Do you really think I should go to her apartment tomorrow? I mean I could just call her…"

"D., you two need to talk face to face and work this out. By the way, how was she tonight?"

"Sammy, she looked beautiful. I never thought I'd say that about Casey McDonald, but it's true. She looked like she spent forever getting ready and she looked amazing. I mean, dude, wow."

"Hey, I always said she was…"

"Sammy…just stop talking now," Derek held up a hand.

"Sorry, D.," Sam blushed, "So you'll talk to her tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Derek nodded, "I mean, what can it hurt."

"Exactly!"

"Good!" Derek agreed, 'I will. I will go and talk to Casey tomorrow."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Derek!" Danielle gasped.

"Yeah," Casey said, sniffling.

"Oh, sweetie, I am so sorry."

"I know, Dani, it's just…I mean I really liked him but…but he's Derek!"

"So?"

"So? Danielle, you have got to be kidding me! I mean he's Derek. I can _not_ like Derek."

"Why not?"

"Because," Casey sighed as she fell against the couch, "He is my stepbrother."

"Was your stepbrother. Your parents are divorced now. That does kind of mean you don't have anything keeping you two from getting together."

"Yes it does," Casey shouted, "I mean he is Derek! He wasn't happy until I was miserable. He did everything in his power to make my life a living hell all throughout high school. And now…now I think I have fallen for him. But that's just ridiculous because I have only seen him twice in ten years and you can't fall for someone in two days!"

"Casey," Danielle rolled her eyes, "Perhaps you fell for him along time ago. Perhaps you fell for him ten years ago but wouldn't admit it to yourself…or anyone else. Perhaps…"

"Danielle!" Casey gasped, "I did not like Derek all those years ago! I…I hated him. I mean he picked on me, hurt my feelings, and…"

"You do realize that guys are just immature like that. Guys have that whole 'school boy' concept of picking on the girl they like because they don't know how to act around them…"

"No," Casey shook her head and let out a small laugh, "Derek always knew exactly what to do when it came to girls."

"Well," Danielle said, "I'm just saying…maybe there are some unresolved feelings between you two…"

"No!" Casey shouted, defensively, "There are no unresolved feelings between us! There never has been and there never will be!"

"Are you sure about that?" Danielle cocked an apprehensive eyebrow.

"Yes!" Casey shouted before quietly adding more to herself than to Danielle, "No."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Derek Venturi never thought he would make it this far. In fact, he had turned his motorcycle around three times before finally working up the courage to drive to Green Gables Apartment Complex. As he paced back and forth in the parking lot, he tried to muster the rest of the courage he needed to make the climb up the stairs and to Apartment 18B. Sam had had a point. He would have to talk to her eventually and besides, what could just a face to face conversation hurt. It was then Derek recalled the time he had tried to apologize for ruining Casey's date with her "potential boyfriend," Drew. He remembered how he had gone up to her room and tried to apologize. However, the apology didn't work out the way he had expected. The conversation had taken a turn for the worst and had ended with Casey slapping him across the face. Yeah, there were instances where a face to face conversation did hurt but Derek decided he would just have to take that chance and he walked up the stairs to Casey's apartment.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Hello?"

"Hi, Danielle?" Derek asked.

"Derek," Danielle nodded formally, "Come in and have a seat on the couch. Casey is in her room right now but I'll go let her know you are here. Would you like something to drink?"

"No…no thanks. I just…I just want to talk with Casey."

"Sure thing," Danielle smiled gently before retreating to Casey's bedroom, "Case?" she asked as she knocked three times on her door.

"Come in!"

"Casey, there is someone here to see you that I think you need to go talk to."

"Who?"

"Derek."

"Derek?" Casey shouted. Out in the living room, Derek's stomach sank, "I can't let him see me like this! I mean I look horrible! Tell him I'll be out in a few minutes. I just…I just can't talk to him looking like this!"

"Casey, calm down. You look fine…"

"Dani, I don't have any makeup on and I haven't even run a brush through my hair!"

"Alright, I'll tell him you'll be out in a moment. And Case…"

"Hm?"

"Don't change – you look fine in the clothes you are wearing.

"Um…okay?" Casey rolled her eyes at her best friend's unusual comment.

"Alright," Dani said, returning to Derek, "She is in her room. You are welcome to go in and talk to her. It's the room to the right."

"Okay. Thanks, Danielle."

"Sure thing, Derek. I hope everything goes well for you two."

"Yeah," Derek attempted a smirk, "I do too."

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo

"Casey?" Derek asked as he knocked on her door before entering.

"Derek!" Casey gasped.

"We need to talk."

"I told Danielle to tell you I would be out in a moment. I…I don't have any makeup on and I…I haven't even brushed my hair yet!"

"Oh," Derek's eyes grew wide, "She told me to go on in. Besides, Case, I've seen you without makeup and with out your hair brushed. You look fine. Besides, I just need to talk with you and I know you know we need to talk too."

"Alright," Casey sighed, slumping onto the edge of her bed, "Talk then."

"Well…Casey…first of all…"

"Derek what the hell?"

"What?"

"After Mom and George got a divorce I tried to keep in touch with you but then all of a sudden we just stopped talking."

"That might have something to do with the fact that your last words to me were, 'I hate you,' don'tchya think?"

"I didn't mean that…"

"Yeah…sure."

"I didn't, Derek, you have got to believe me when I tell you that I never hated you and that I never could. I just…I just don't understand why you didn't try to contact me."

"Because, we would have only fought…like now."

"This isn't fighting," Casey said matter-of-factly.

"Yes it is," Derek argued.

"No it isn't!"

"Yes, yes it is!"

"No, _you_ just think its fighting!"

"Casey, we are screaming at each other – like old times – we _ARE_ fighting!"

"No, we aren't!"

"Yes we are!"

"No we aren't!"

"Damn it Casey! Why do you always have to do this to me?"

"Do what?"

"This," Derek shrugged as if defeated, "This whole thing where you make me nervous around you and everything I say comes out wrong."

"Derek…"

"Casey, just shut up for five seconds, damn it!"

"Derek…"

"Casey, I like you. I had fun with you Saturday. And I am starting to think that I like you. Actually, I know I do or else I wouldn't be standing here with you if I didn't. Anyways…I just…I just want to try."

"Try?"

"Yes, try. Casey I like you and I know you like me. Let's try the going out thing. Give me a chance, Casey McDonald."

"Derek…we always fight. Going out would be worse…"

"It won't be easy, Casey but please, I want to give us a chance."

"I want to give us a chance too," Casey nodded.

"Then give me a chance, Case, please?"


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry, I got so caught up with everything else that I sort of forgot about this story. But anyways, I decided to come back to it and finally work more on it. Let me know what you think! What do you think? Anyways…enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

"Then give me a chance, Case, please?"

"Derek…" Casey's voice was a breathy whisper. She had no idea how to respond to Derek's plea. She wanted more than anything to give him a chance. She thought back to the movie they had seen together and how they had laughed and how he had "protected her." She thought of the leather jacket being slipped over her shoulders and that smell of amber and spice. She thought of the warmth hug of the jacket and how she longed for the warmth hug of his arms.

"Casey…"

Casey didn't let Derek finish his sentence. Instead, she threw her arms around his neck and began to passionately kiss him. As he kissed her back, Casey realized what it meant when people described "fireworks" during a kiss. Derek's kiss had caused fireworks. When they pulled away, they were both smiling at each other. Casey was almost out of breath. Kissing Derek Venturi had left her breathless…literally breathless.

"Alright," Casey smirked, "I'll give you a chance, Venturi."

* * *

**A/N: I'm trying to decide if I should make some new chapters after this about their relationship. What do you think? Well, I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Should I add more to it? Focus more on their relationship? Anyways, let me know if you liked it. **


	15. Chapter 15

* * *

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated this story but I honestly had a horrible case of writers block. But thanks to Lalia X, I now know what to do. I hope you enjoy this and I hope that you will continue to review. Again, I apologize for it taking so long. Also, if any of you have any ideas for Bound, I'd love to hear them. Oh, by the way: I kinda wrote Danielle out of here. I replaced her with Emily because it fit better! 

* * *

**Epilogue **

Casey McDonald frantically pulled at the tool on her veil. For some reason it just wouldn't go where she wanted it and instead of looking like one of those beautiful, classy brides with their long flowing veils, she looked more like the bride of Frankenstein. She wanted to look perfect on her wedding day but for some reason, she just couldn't, despite her best efforts.

"Casey, honey?" Nora Samuels (**A/N: I didn't know Nora's maiden name) **knocked on the door.

"Come in," Casey said, taking in a sharp breath. 

"Hey, honey. Oh, look at you! You look beautiful!"

"I wish I thought so, Mom. I can't get this veil right…"

"Do you have to wear a veil? I never did." Casey thought about saying, "well then maybe I should, you know, so my marriage doesn't turn out like your last two" but she knew better than to say something like that.

"Well, all the brides in the catalogues have them."

"Casey, I know you want the perfect wedding but don't you think that maybe it would be the perfect wedding if you didn't have on a troublesome veil?"

"I didn't think about that," Casey said, "I don't want to be walking down the isle trying to fix it."

"Here," Nora went over to her daughter and unpinned the veil.

"Thanks, Mom," Casey said, giving her mom a hug.

"What's this for?" Nora asked as she hugged her back.

"For everything. For fixing the veil issue. For supporting me. For supporting us."

"Casey, I know when you first told me that you and Derek were engaged, I was all from happy and supportive. I guess I just didn't understand. I should have known though that forcing two teenagers to live together would cause some sort of issue. However, after seeing the two of you together, the way you look at each other, I know that you two are in love and I only want happiness for my daughter. I would never deny you that, you know that, honey."

"I know. Thank you, Mom."

"You're welcome. Casey, you'll make a beautiful bride, don't worry," Nora smiled at her daughter with a smile of pure love that only mothers can give to their children. 

* * *

"Derek, calm down, okay, jeeze!"

"Shut up, Edwin!" Derek hissed as he paced back and forth in the men's restroom, "Look, Ed," he said, softening his tone, "I'm sorry, okay. I'm just really nervous."

"You have a right to be, you're getting married!"

"Don't remind me," Derek said, clutching his stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Look, you want to do this, don't you?"

"Well, yeah."

"Why? Why do you want to get married, to Casey for that matter?" Edwin asked.

"Because," Derek leaned against the door, "She is the most wonderful girl I've ever met. She drives me crazy. She isn't like the other girls who fall for my every whim, she challenges me to be better, she argues with me, she fights with me; she tears me down and rebuilds me into something better. I can't describe it, Ed. All I know is that I'm in love with her."

"Then keep telling yourself that!" Edwin shouted, "Keep telling yourself that each time you feel nervous and upset and nauseous, okay?"

"Thanks, Edwin," Derek nodded towards his younger brother.

"Can I come in?" George Venturi asked as he knocked on the door.

"Sure," Derek unlocked the door and let him in.

"Ed, can I have some time alone with Derek?" George asked.

"Sure thing," Edwin shrugged.

"What's up, Dad?" Derek asked once Edwin was gone.

"I want to ask you something son, I want to ask you if this is what you really and truly want. Marriage isn't easy, I should know. You need to be prepared for the ups and downs of marriage. It's a roller coaster ride that can sometime make you sick to your stomach and other times make you the happiest man alive. Is that want you want, Derek? It's going to be hard; you're going to have to work hard…"

"Dad, I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I know it won't be easy, but Dad, it's Casey. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make this work for us and I know she is just as willing."

"Alright," George nodded.

"Dad, can I ask you something?"

"Anything, Derek."

"You…you never told me how you felt about this. How do you feel, Dad, I want to know how you feel?"

"About you and Casey getting married?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Derek," George took in a deep, sharp breath, "You two were stepsiblings. You fought every chance you got. You drove each other crazy, and sometimes, you hurt each other. But Derek, one thing I know for certain is that you are crazy about each other. I see it in your eyes, I saw it in hers. Marriage won't be easy for you two but if you are both willing, I can see you being very happy together. I've always wanted you to find a good girl, a nice girl to settle down with and if I could have picked any girl for you, Derek, I'd have picked Casey," Derek embraced his father. They stood there hugging each other, not saying anything until Edwin came and told them they had ten minutes before the wedding.

"Thank you, Dad," Derek said.

"You're welcome, son, you're welcome," as George turned to leave, he looked back and no longer saw Derek Venturi the little boy who would get himself in more messes than possible to clean up, but he saw Derek Venturi, a man who was in love.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Nora asked Casey as she held the door of the restroom open.

"Mom, I want this more than anything right now," Casey smiled at her Mom.

"Me too, sweetie. Me too."

Casey stood at the back of the church hidden behind bridesmaids and groomsmen. She watched as Emily walked up and Sam took her arm. They were so cute together, Casey noticed. She hoped that some day Emily would walk up an isle to meet Sam at the altar. She watched as Lizzie then walked up and Edwin took her arm. They too looked cute together. Casey smiled when she saw the secret glances that they were giving each other as they made there way up the isle. She knew that some day Lizzie would meet Edwin at an altar also. She was the only one that knew of their secret…well, maybe Derek knew too. Then it was Nora, her mother's turn. She walked up and George took her arm. She looked up at him in shock. Casey and Derek had planed it that way. Nora was supposed to walk up the isle with Lizzie and Edwin on either side of her. Casey had told them to go on, leaving George and her mother to head up to the altar together. Casey smiled as George patted her arm and as her mother relaxed against him. Maybe there would be a second chance for them…

It was now Casey's turn. She brushed her hair back over her shoulders and made her way out of the narthex and into the sanctuary. She saw Derek standing at the altar. She saw him look up and there eyes met. It was at that very moment that all nervousness they had had, all the cold feet, all the worry, all the nausea, had disappeared. When she got to the altar, Derek smiled at her, and took her hands in his.

"Thank you," his mouthed.

"For what?"

"For giving me a chance, for marrying me."

"You're welcome," Casey smiled at him, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

After the ceremony, everyone headed back to the country club for the reception. Casey had made sure that everything was perfect, the white table clothes ordained with red rose petals and champagne flutes. Everything was perfect. Derek took her hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.

"You may," Casey smiled, yes, she thought, everything _is_ perfect.

* * *

Nora Samuels smiled as she watched her daughter – Casey Marie Venturi dance the night away with her husband, Derek Venturi. Who would have thought, Nora thought to herself as she smiled, watching her daughter's smile, filled with blissful happiness. Oh, to have that happiness again, Nora sighed. 

"Hello, Nora," Nora looked up and saw George Venturi standing there. She hadn't spoken a word to him since the divorce – not even at the rehearsal dinner. A mix of pain and butterflies rose in her stomach.

"Hello, George," she said civilly.

"Look at them," he sighed, "Our children sure make a beautiful couple."

"They make a beautiful family," Nora nodded.

"Nora, I was wondering if…if I might have this dance?"

"George," Nora shook her head, "I…I…"

"Casey gave Derek a second chance, Nora, and look how happy they are. They are the happiest I do believe I've ever seen them. Nora, do you think…do you think it would be possible for us to…to be that happy if you were to give…to give me a second chance?" 

"George," Nora smiled, "Why don't we dance together first and I'll let you know. I do hope your dancing ability has improved."

"Do you doubt the Venturi Dace Skills?"

"Well…yeah," Nora nodded, a smile teasing her lips.

"Well, honey, you're in for a treat," George grabbed her hand and drug her to the dance floor.

* * *

"Look at them," Lizzie sighed as she watched Derek and Casey and Nora and George dance.

"They look happy," Edwin nodded.

"Yeah, they do."

"I guess our research was correct after all."

"I'm surprised no one else knew it," Lizzie stated. 

"Hey, us middle kids _are_after all, the observers."

"Yes we are," Lizzie nodded.

"So, do you think it would be appropriate if the middle children shared a dance?" Edwin asked, his cheeks turning an embarrassing shade of pink.

"Why not?" Lizzie asked as Edwin took her hand in his.

* * *

"Mind if I ask someone else to dance?" George asked.

"Am I not meeting up to your Venturi Dancing Skills level?" Nora asked, a little hurt.

"No, it's not that. Besides, I want to do this and I think you'll like it."

"Um…okay," Nora shrugged, "I'll go sit over there."

"Okay," George went up to the band, "Hi, I'm George Venturi. I am Derek's father. Casey's dad was unable to come to the wedding and I know how much she wanted everything to be perfect. I'd like to do the father/daughter dance with her. If you could please play My Girl?"

"Okay, pal," The guitarist smiled, "Guys, next song – My Girl!"

George made his way over to where Casey and Derek were happily dancing. He cut in. 

"Do you mind?" George asked.

"No," Casey shook her head, "Not at all. How are you, George."

"I'm fine, Casey. You look beautiful."

"Thanks," she blushed, "You look good too."

"Case, I know how much you wanted the perfect wedding with the perfect music and the perfect dances. I know how badly you wanted a father daughter dance and…and I was wondering if I could be the one to dance that with you?"

"Oh, George!" Casey's eyes filled with tears, "Of course!"

The band began to play as George and Casey danced. Casey's eyes were sparkling with tears as she danced. Yes, everything was perfect.

* * *

"Hey!" Derek felt something – or rather someone jump on his back.

"Whoa, hey kid!" Derek grinned when he saw Marti hop down, "I wasn't sure if you would be able to make it."

"I couldn't miss my brother's wedding, now, could I?" Marti smiled. **(A/N: Marti had gone to live with her mother after Nora and George's divorce in Spain.) **

"If you did, I'd have to track you down and kill ya," Derek grinned as he lightly punched Marti in the jaw.

"They're playing My Girl. Are you going to ask me to dance or not, Smerek?" Marti asked impatiently.

"Of course," Derek straightened, "My lady, would you do me the honor of sharing this dance with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Marti giggled as Derek grabbed her hands and swung her around the dance floor.

* * *

That is the story of Casey and Derek, once stepsiblings, now spouses. They have been married for five years now and have a four year old son, Samuel. Let's just say Derek deserves a son like Sam. Emily and Sam were married not long after Derek and Casey. The four of them remain best friends. Nora did decide to give George a second chance. They are not married but do remain close friends. Lizzie and Edwin decided it would be weird to have any romantic relations with one another and are instead best friends. Marti moved back from Spain is off at college. She comes home every weekend to visit her family who all get together every Sunday at George's house for burgers. Casey and Derek's love story is an unusual one but a love story all the same. 

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know…it sucks. Please don't flame me for it. I wanted to write something that would wrap it all up. I know it sounds rushed and it probably is but I've been busy and I don't have time to write a whole sequel to it. I hope you enjoyed Coincidental Fate. Reviews are always welcome! **

* * *


End file.
